Forever And Always
by AniLpz
Summary: It's just a love story...that may have started well- kind of good- but it ends up well...you'll see...


**FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

How many times had they said each other "I love you"? Well, nobody knows, not even them; but we were all sure that they were meant to be for each other, and though they were very different, they were always together, forever and always.

But there was a problem: their parents. They didn't like that couple, and they didn't have reasons to hate them, but they just did (now is what they call strange family issues).

"I just can't believe you are with him" said Hanna's father.

And she couldn't believe what he was telling her. Her father had always been there for her, even when something was wrong, when he knew that she'd done something bad, or even when it was the worst of the crimes, he never left her alone. But this time it was different, he was acting very weird, and she didn't know if it was because of their divorce, or just because they'd just decided to change.

"There are a lot of young girls in this world, and you decide to be with…her!" said Matt's mother.

And, as well as Hanna, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His parents never said such a thing to anyone of his past girlfriends, and this time, they were cursing her, wishing she died, and even worse. He'd always been a good guy, always doing what he had to do, never getting on trouble, he was the perfect guy. Why were they like that?

After three months of listening to their parents arguing about the same thing, they got tired of it, and they just simply decided to get out of there. They were eighteen, and they felt grown up enough to get out of their houses and just let the time tell them where to go.

Of course, he was prohibited, by Hanna's dad, to get in the house, so he always visited her at night, when they were all asleep. The last night before they escaped, he visited her and helped her pack all her clothes and all her stuff.

"You know," Matt started, "I would've never been able to do what we are going to do if it were with another girl" after he finished, she was going to start saying something, but he didn't let her, and instead, he kissed her.

And they kissed like they never had before, like if they were kissing for the very last time.

After that kiss, the sun began to rise, so he went to his house, and they waited until 2 p.m. to meet again.

They had everything ready; the only thing that was left to do was fixing the breaks of Matt's bike. Matt took his bike to the mechanic, and after 10 minutes, they were ready to get out of that city, who now despised them.

They decided to go first to Las Vegas, to get married, and then, they would go all around the Country until they find some nice place to live.

It was July, a very hot month, and they were passing through the dessert, at 120mph; and Hanna started to get scared.

"Matt, babe" she started, "please hunny, slow down! You're going way too fast!"

"Nah!" he said, "we're fine, beautiful! I love you, do you know that?"

"Of course I do, babe, but please slow down!" she answered him.

"I said I love you, can you tell me PLASE that you love me too?"

"Matthew, you know that I love you MORE than my life" she said softly.

After this, there was a silence. Then Matt continued.

"Babe, my helmet is bugging me a lot; can you please take it off? Oh and why don't you put it…?"

And so she did. She took Matt's helmet off him, and then she put it.

After that, Matt asked her to hug him. And though she thought it was a little strange of him to ask her that type of stuff, she did it.

Then, it all went black.

LAS VEGAS TIMES: NEWS BREAK!

"_In the highway of the frontier between the states of California and Nevada, there were found two people who crashed into a big rock. Though there were two people, only one survived."_

When Hanna woke up, she found herself in a hospital. Then a nurse came, because she started screaming like she was crazy.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

"The bike you were riding broke it's breaks" Said the nurse.

After a few minutes of shock, she finally understood Matt's "weirdness": he didn't want her to know what was really happening, so he asked for his last kiss and his last hug. And he gave her his helmet, because he loved her too much to let her die.

_Yes beautiful,-s_tarted a voice- _I died for you. I know that you can have another chance in life, because me, I'd gone mad if didn't have you by my side. See you when you get here. I love you, forever and always_


End file.
